


An Anthology of Kendy SongFics

by BentleyBrot5



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Kendy, Music, Romance, Sex, Songfic, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BentleyBrot5/pseuds/BentleyBrot5
Summary: The title pretty much says it all here. This is a collection of Kendy fanfics inspired by songs I like.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 1





	An Anthology of Kendy SongFics

_So, I've written stories named after songs before, but I've never actually written anything_ _inspired_ _by a song before, so I figured I'd start doing so now with a collection of Kendy songfics. I'll state for the record that these stories won't all have to do with 100% of the lyrics, or in some cases they'll only be about what the song's about. And if I include any lyrics to the actual song, they're only going to be snippets of the lyrics because of DMCA BS with this website._

* * *

Song: _"Right There"_ by Ariana Grande

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. I also do not own the song that inspired this fanfic.**

* * *

The sixteen-year-old girl in the beret wandered around at a party being thrown by her careless boyfriend, trying to find him. He was probably getting drunk off his ass (apparently, alcoholism runs in the Marsh family, and has gone down the bloodline of the Marsh's ever since Jesus turned water into wine in the Bible, which was how an infant in their family got his first sip of beer). Wendy wasn't sure if he was ever going to change, considering he keeps claiming the world is shit when he's sober (a claim that didn't make any sense to her, but it sounded like he just preferred being drunk).

Wendy passed by Kenny as she was looking for her boyfriend. "Hey, Kenny," she greeted.

"Oh, hey, Wendy," Kenny's parka hood no longer covered up his face to make his dialogue sound too muffled to be heard anymore. When he was eleven, he died by having his old parka set on fire by dropping a marijuana cigarette he was smoking on it, and when he woke up after death, he actually wasn't wearing it anymore. He bought a new one that didn't have any strings at the hood, so now his face was fully visible, and his voice was completely audible. "What's wrong? You appear kinda worried." He was holding a tobacco cigarette currently, as losing his old parka was the straw that made him want to give up smoking weed.

"Have you seen Stan anywhere, Kenny?"

"Nah," Kenny answered. "Despite this being _his_ party at _his_ house, I actually haven't seen or heard from him all night. I only knew about this party because Cartman immediately told everyone that there was going to be a _super amazing grand party that everyone's going to_ when Stan actually only invited him, Kyle and Tweek because they're his drinking buddies."

"Well, if you see him, can you tell him I'm looking for him?" Wendy requested.

"Of course," Kenny politely answered. "Honestly, I'm sure I'll run into him eventually."

"Alright, thanks, Kenny," Wendy said.

* * *

Stan was having the greatest - actually, the _first_ \- blowjob of his life in his room, being given to him by, not Wendy Testaburger who was too much of a good girl to have sex when she was underage and risk getting knocked up, but by Bebe Stevens, Wendy's totally hot friend who he'd wanted to fuck ever since she first got boobs. As you might know, it's usually easy using restraint when you have a girlfriend so you don't fuck someone else behind her back, but there's a fact that we all know about booze: _It sometimes makes you do stuff you've always wanted to do._

Bebe wasn't exactly impressed by Stan's midget dick - that thing was almost as small as Cartman's - but she was always looking for a good fuck at parties when she was drunk, and a tiny dick was better than no dick, or worse than no dick: _Cartman's_ dick.

* * *

Kenny was the kind of guy you could count on to be there for you. While everyone else had a tendency to forget he always was dying, he wasn't like that. He'd stick up for people, and maybe even kill for them - well, okay, not _kill._ He knew well enough how much that fucking hurts - but he was always gonna be there for them. That's why when Stan began dating Wendy, he never tried to make a move on her, despite her being the only girl he didn't want to _just fuck and abandon._ Wendy was smart, and beautiful, and had a great personality (Why are you bringing up her beating the shit out of Cartman as an argument? That's exactly what someone with a great personality would do!). Those are the kinds of women you don't just want to bang and ditch. You'd fall in love with them pretty easily.

As you'd expect, when Kenny heard Wendy shriek, he immediately began running, pushing some of the drunk or stoned fucks that were partying in Stan's upstairs hallway.

* * *

Kenny arrived to see Stan sitting on his bed, with Bebe sitting on his lap in the cowgirl position.

"Wundu?" Stan spoke, too drunk to speak very coherently.

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU'RE CHEATING ON WENDY!?" Kenny screamed.

"Ah fup blu watta na... gaga?" Stan didn't even seem to know what he was trying to say there.

Wendy suddenly puked all over the floor (Huh, maybe that's actually something she had in common with Stan).

"DUDE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS SENSELESS!" Kenny screamed.

"Id muh fook husz," Stan answered.

Kenny walked up to Stan and Bebe, punched Stan in the face, looked up and down Bebe's body, said " _Nice,"_ and then walked back over to Wendy. "Come on, Wendy, I'll drive you home."

Kenny escorted Wendy outside to his truck and they both got inside. The truck was red, and banged up in several places with mud stains, bird shit, and graffiti with the N-word all over it. Kenny was actually amazed the damn thing still worked considering the condition it was in. Wendy had the most depressed looking face he'd ever seen on her.

* * *

They reached Wendy's house. "You okay, Wendy?" Kenny asked.

"I... I don't know..." he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He was actually surprised it took this long for them to form. Although to be fair, Wendy was probably the most usually emotionally strong girl he'd ever known.

"Hey, look at me, Wendy," Kenny spoke calmly. Her eyes met his. "He's a fucking asshole. I have other words I could use for that bitch, but I don't know how friendly this website is with those kinds of words. Look, you can kick him out of your life if you want. I'll even guarantee he steers clear of you. I've gotten my fair share of pussy during my life, but I've never gotten any behind a woman's back. That's just not cool." He looked at her. She was more beautiful than anyone else to him. "He may have betrayed you, but I swear I'll always be there for you... Okay?"

Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve on her right arm and she sniffled once. Then she felt an impulse, and suddenly hugged Kenny, giving him a kiss on the lips at the same time. "Thanks, Kenny." she said.

Kenny's face turned a brighter pink than his own tongue, and his eyes were wide. He nodded once. "A-Anytime." he responded. The two then kissed each other on the lips, as the beautiful sound of Ariana Grande's voice could be heard in the background singing:

* * *

_You call for me_   
_I'm right there (right there)_

_Right there (right there)_   
_Cause you listen and you care_   
_You're so different_   
_No one compares_   
_And if you never change_   
_I'm gonna stay right there_

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm not sure why, but I've been kind of addicted to this song lately. Kind of a girly song in my opinion, but it's a great one, and a song about being there for someone you care for is easy material for a romance songfic, so I decided to write this. And as I said before, this is gonna be a collection of Kendy songfics, so expect me to continue this when I have another idea inspired by a song. I hope you all liked this. Minna san, mata ne!_


End file.
